Colored glass which has been used as window glass of vehicles includes blue-tinted glass containing Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 and CoO, green-tinted glass having a higher Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 content than blue-tinted glass to have improved heat rays absorption, and gray-tinted or bronzed glass containing Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, CoO, NiO, and Se as colorants.
While blue-tinted and green-tinted glass having a relatively high Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 content has relatively high heat and ultraviolet absorbing power, there still is an eagerness to protect interior trim from deterioration due to ultraviolet rays with the recent trend to luxurious trim of automobiles. To cope with this demand, glass having high ultraviolet absorbing power while satisfying the requirements for energy saving has recently been developed. Having a higher Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 content than in conventional glass, this glass is also tinted in green.
On the other hand, the conventional gray-tinted or bronzed glass has insufficient ultraviolet and heat rays absorption because of its lower Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 content than in the blue-tinted glass and does not satisfy the demand for protection of interior trim from ultraviolet deterioration. Nevertheless, gray-tinted or bronzed glass has been desired from considerations of designs of vehicles. It has therefore been demanded to develop grain-tinted or bronzed glass having high ultraviolet and heat rays absorbing power.
The present inventors previously proposed gray heat-absorbing glass containing tin oxide as a reducing agent and thereby having a high heat rays absorption, but this glass is costly because tin oxide is expensive. The present inventors also proposed glass for vehicles which assumes gray or bronze by using iron oxide, cobalt oxide, nickel oxide, and selenium instead of tin oxide. When these coloring materials are used, however, it has turned out that an attempt to increase a visible light transmission meets difficulty in obtaining a dominant wavelength of 590 nm or more with the CIE standard illuminant C.